english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Paul Dobson
Paul William Dobson (born December 7, 1963 in London, United Kingdom) is an English-Canadian voice actor. He's the brother of voice actors Brian Dobson and Michael Dobson. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Aaagh! It's the Mr. Hell Show! (2001-2002) - Additional Voices *Action Dad (2012) - Glassjaw, Cop (ep13), Manager (ep5), Manny (ep11), Super Ninjoid (ep3), TV Salesman (ep7), Thug (ep11), Vault Voice (ep10) *Beast Machines: Transformers (1999-2000) - Additional Voices *Dragon Tales (1999) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Dinotrux (2015-2017) - D-Structs, Cementasaur (ep47), Dozeratops #2 (ep47), Otto #4 (ep12), Panicked Craneosaur (ep44), Smash-Itt *DreamWorks Dinotrux: Supercharged (2017-2018) - D-Structs, Smash-Itt (ep9) *Exosquad (1994) - Additional Voices *Fat Dog Mendoza (1998) - Brethren #1 (ep10), Brett (ep2), Brett Sock Puppet (ep2), Sal Big Fish, Super Salesman (ep19) *Firehouse Tales (2005) - Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: Extreme (1996) - Additional Voices *George of the Jungle (2007-2008) - Additional Voices *He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002-2004) - Carnivus, Claw Guy #1 (ep22), Kronis/Trap-Jaw, Man-E-Faces, Snake Face (ep31), Thing In Pool (ep32), Tri-Klops, Wizard 3 (ep35) *Kid vs Kat (2010) - Additional Voices *Lego Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu (2011-2018) - Wu, Baby, Biker #1, Biker #2 (ep46), Calm Robotic Voice (ep27), Cameraman (ep21), Child (ep14), Contractor (ep17), Falcon (ep4), Father (ep8), Fenwick (ep50), Flintlocke, Foreman (ep47), Fritz Donnegan (ep59), Fritz Replica (ep58), General Kozu, Ghoultar, Guard #1 (ep76), Jacob (ep38), Loyal Hypnobrai, Man (ep84), Mother Doomsday, Narrator (ep32), Neuro, News Reporter, Night Watchman (ep45), Nindroid Pilot (ep33), No Eyed Pete (ep15), Old Monk (ep54), Otto Pilot (ep91), Principal (ep16), Radio DJ (ep55), Rufus McCallister, Salty Patron (ep55), Samurai (ep84), Security System (ep14), Serpentine (ep17), Serpentine Announcer (ep35), SOG Biker #1 (ep78), Store Owner (ep7), Young Wu, Venomari Chief (ep30), Venomari General, Warden Noble, Warrior Scout #3 (ep23) *Lego Star Wars: Droid Tales (2015) - Ki-Adi-Mundi (ep2) *Lego Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles (2013) - Ki-Adi-Mundi (ep2) *ReBoot (1997-1998) - Additional Voices *RoboCop: Alpha Commando (1998) - Additional Voices *RollBots (2009) - Additional Voices *Shadow Raiders (1998-1999) - Additional Voices *Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century (1999) - Additional Voices *Sitting Ducks (2001) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man: Unlimited (1999-2001) - Additional Voices *Street Fighter (1995) - Additional Voices *Superbook (2011-2012) - Goliath (ep6), King Saul (ep6), Lucifer (ep1), Pharaoh (ep4), Satan (ep1), Serpent (ep1) *Tarzan and Jane (2017-2018) - The Earl, Dr. Porter, Goon 3, Guard 3 *The Cramp Twins (2004) - Polisher Man (ep36) *The Hollow (2018) - Additional Voices *UBOS (2001) - Additional Voices *What About Mimi? (2000-2002) - Additional Voices *X-Men: Evolution (2001-2002) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *Martin Mystery (2004) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui (2004) - Whenua, Nidhiki *Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows (2005) - Sidorak, Whenua *G.I. Joe: Spy Troops (2003) - Barrel Roll *Hulk Vs (2009) - Hogun *Planet Hulk (2010) - Beta Ray Bill, Additional Voices *Thor: Tales of Asgard (2011) - Hogun 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Welcome to Tonka Town (2003) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Cars 2 (2011) - Additional Voices *My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) - Additional Voices *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer The Movie (1998) - Dasher, Elf Referee at Games 'Movies - Dubbing' *Mune: Guardian of the Moon (2015) - Snake 1, Snake 2, Villager 1, Yule *Super Kid (1995) - Cacuruse 'Shorts' *Lego Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu (2011) - Wu *Lego Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu (2011-2016) - Wu, Flintlocke *Lego Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu: Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu (2018) - Wu, Warden Noble (ep3) *Lego Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu: Wu's Teas (2017) - Wu, Spinny Sign Guy *Lego Ninjago: Master of the 4th Dimension (2018) - Wu 'TV Mini-Series' *Lego Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu: Decoded (2017) - Wu, Fenwick (ep3), Neuro (ep1) 'TV Specials' *Barbie: Dolphin Magic (2017) - Hugo *Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu: Day of the Departed (2016) - Wu, General Kozu, Pythor *ReBoot: Daemon Rising (2001) - Additional Voices *ReBoot: My Two Bobs (2001) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Ayakashi: Samurai Horror Tales (2007) - A Man (ep9), Yoshikuni Sakai *Black Lagoon (2007) - E.O. Captain *Black Lagoon: The Second Barrage (2008) - Elvis, Gang Member (ep10), Ito, Morozumi, Ronny CK (ep5), Sakharov (ep9), Walijinov (ep12) *Dokkoida?! (2004) - Additional Voices *Elemental Gelade (2006) - Additional Voices *Hamtaro (2002) - Additional Voices *Hikaru no Go (2005-2008) - Toya Meijin *Inuyasha (2002-2006) - Myoga, Naraku *Inuyasha: The Final Act (2012-2013) - Naraku *Master Keaton (2003-2004) - Charlie Chapman, Tomski (ep28), Vladimir (ep27) *MegaMan: NT Warrior (2003-2004) - Mr. Wily, Magic Man *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (2008-2009) - Graham Aker, Captain (ep2), Commander (ep1), Commander (ep11), Soldier (ep9), Water Seller's Grandfather (ep12) *Mobile Suit Gundam Wing (2000) - Additional Voices *Ōban Star-Racers (2006) - Additional Voices *Project ARMS (2003-2004) - Jabberwock *Project ARMS: The 2nd Chapter (2004-2005) - Jabberwock *Ranma ½ (1994-2003) - Happosai *Shakugan no Shana (2006-2007) - Alastor *Starship Operators (2005-2006) - Peter Spikes, Tito Langar (ep3) *Tokyo Underground (2005) - Additional Voices *Transformers: Cybertron (2005) - Landmine, Overhaul *Transformers: Energon (2004) - Rodimus 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Fatal Fury: Legend of the Hungry Wolf (1994) - Billy Kane *Fatal Fury 2: The New Battle (1994) - Wolfgang Krauser 'Movies - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball Z The Movie: The Tree of Might (1998) - Additional Voices *Escaflowne: The Movie (2002) - Folken Fanel *Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture (1999) - Hauer, Additional Voices *Inuyasha The Movie: Affections Touching Across Time (2004) - Myoga *Inuyasha The Movie 2: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass (2004) - Myoga, Naraku *Inuyasha The Movie 3: Swords of an Honorable Ruler (2005) - Myoga *Jin-Roh: The Wolf Brigade (2002) - Additional Voices *Key: The Metal Idol: Exit (2000) - Komoda *Key: The Metal Idol: System (2000) - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer (2011) - Graham Aker *Ranma ½ The Movie 2: Nihao My Concubine (1998) - Happosai *Sword of the Stranger (2008) - Lord Akaike 'OVA - Dubbing' *Black Lagoon: Roberta's Blood Trail (2013) - Gustavo (ep1), Mikey (ep3), Ronny (ep2) *Green Legend Ran (1998) - Additional Voices *Key: The Metal Idol (2000) - Additional Voices *Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge (2000) - Demitri Maximoff *Please Save My Earth (2000) - Additional Voices *Project A-ko: Uncivil Wars (2005) - Additional Voices *The Legend of the Dog Warriors: The Hakkenden (2001) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2003) - Devon Rodgers *CSI: Dark Motives (2004) - Adam Kilborn *Damnation (2009) - Dark Seraph, TDX *Dead Rising 2 (2010) - Psycho - Mechanic, Sgt. Dwight Boykin, Survivors *Dead Rising 2: Off the Record (2011) - Sgt. Dwight Boykin, Survivors *Homeworld: Deserts of Kharak (2016) - Coalition Strike Fighter, Gaalsien Fleet Ops, Kapisi Captain *Hulk (2003) - Additional Voices *Jackie Chan: Stuntmaster (2000) - Additional Voices *James Cameron's Dark Angel (2002) - Bear, Beetle *Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds (2011) - Doctor Doom, Shuma-Gorath *Need for Speed: Payback (2017) - Additional Voices *Scarface: The World Is Yours (2006) - Additional Voices *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War (2004) - Additional Voices *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War: Dark Crusade (2006) - Additional Voices *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War: Winter Assault (2005) - Additional Voices *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II: Chaos Rising (2010) - Chaos Predator, Chaos Space Marine, Gabriel *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II: Retribution (2011) - Chaos Predator, Chaos Space Marine, Gabriel, Lysandros 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Devil Kings (2005) - Zaan *Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3 (2011) - Mister Bushido (Graham Aker) *Kessen (2000) - Ieyasu Tokugawa *Inuyasha: Feudal Combat (2005) - Naraku *Inuyasha: The Secret of the Cursed Mask (2004) - Myoga, Naraku *Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space (2003) - Shin Matsunaga *Trinity: Souls of Zill O’ll (2011) - Angildan, Male Criminal *Ys: The Ark of Napishtim (2005) - August, Gazel, Quval Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (122) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (54) *Years active on this wiki: 1994-2018. Category:Canadian Voice Actors